


At the End of the Rainbow

by psychokatal



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychokatal/pseuds/psychokatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's worth waiting- especially if it's the fulfillment of a fairy tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Rainbow

He was in second kindergarten class when he first heard the tale that would forever be the thread of his life.  
  
“If you ever reach the end of a rainbow, you will find a huge treasure!” his teacher had said.  
  
And he simply smiled at Yunho and told him that he would share the treasure with him, as soon as he finds a real rainbow.  
  
However living in the city, he never saw one except from the vivid photos their teacher showed them.  
  
\----------------------------------------

“You are so dumb for still believing in such goodnight stories! Everybody knows that there aren't any treasures at the end of a rainbow because there's no end of a rainbow!” The boys surrounding him laughed out loud, some were pointing their fingers while the others were snickering.

He just stood there with his head bowed down and waited for the boys to leave him alone.

Kids were just mean, even in 4th grade.

“Hey! Hey, what are you guys doing there with JaeJoong!?” a voice yelled from behind him, coming closer at a fast pace.

“Oh shit, bodyguard Yunho is on the roll!” Soon the boys had scrambled away.

“You ok JaeJoong?” Yunho asked as he arrived panting by his friend’s side.

The boy still looked down to the ground when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“JaeJoong?”

“...not true.” he whispered.

“Hu?”

“'s not true.”

Yunho felt helpless, as he could not understand his best mate. “What's not true?”

“There's no treasure at the end of a rainbow.” JaeJoong finally looked up and Yunho was able to see big, red eyes and streaks of tears running down his friend’s face.

“Oh JaeJoong!” He automatically grabbed the smaller boy and held him in his bear hug.

“Don't listen to those idiots. They don't have the faintest idea...”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Leave me alone, Yunho!”

“Tell me what I've done!”

“Nothing!”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I told you it's nothing, just leave me alone!”

“... I can't understand why you are behaving like that. It's like I don't know you anymore! Where's the boy who believes in the rainbow treasure?”

JaeJoong stopped and turned around with widened unbelieving eyes on how Yunho could mention it now. Bitterness filled him.

“He grew up and learned that things like these don't exists, that fairy tales are just that- fairy tales just a lame excuse, something to give to children so that they don't freak out about this horrible life they have to face and-”

Yunho just grabbed his face and pressed his lips firmly against the ones of his friend's.

“Well, I do believe in fairy tales, ever since the first time I saw you. I believe in miracles and in a life that is worthy to live for. So please don't give it up JaeJoong!” he whispered with his lips close to JaeJoong’s, with every word grazing on them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Where are you bringing me today, Yunnie?”

“It's a surprise, Boo” he simply replied with a smile on his lips and his hands are firm on the steering wheel. “But we will arrive soon!”

A little while later, they stopped at a grand parking lot, nearby some gates. JaeJoong curiously glanced around because he didn't know the place.

“What are we doing here?”

Yunho only grabbed his keys and left the car to lock it when JaeJoong followed him suite.

They both wore short pants and T-shirts as it was early summer and the sun was already blazing down. JaeJoong inwardly dreaded the upcoming heat.

Yunho held out his hand and JaeJoong automatically intertwined his fingers with his lover’s long ones. However he couldn't do this without giving Yunho another questioning look, but the other resisted him and took a look at his watch, a birthday gift from JaeJoong earlier this year.

“It's time.” With these words, he pulled JaeJoong through the gates and over a small hill. In front of them was a very huge soccer field- but those weren't the reason for JaeJoong's gasp.

Irrigation sprinkler had started and due to the sun's height across all these fields, small rainbows appeared and disappeared as soon as the sprinkler moved forward.

Glancing quickly to Yunho he couldn't hide his happiness. “So that's why you didn't want me to wear any white clothes, huh?” he said mischievously. Yunho grinned sheepishly and JaeJoong simply began to run into the spray of water drops.

Yunho followed him closely at the edge of the range of the sprinklers, watching how his lover degenerated back to a child, gratefulness filling his heart for having somebody in his life that could so easily brighten it up.

By now the other was nearly socking wet until the skin bones. When he glanced over to Yunho, grinning from ear to ear, he received a wave, which beckoned him to come back to the other.  
His snickers squeaked during his short walk and he immediately plastered himself at Yunho, arms circling around his neck.

“Thank you so much!” he whispered and gave him a kiss Yunho to show his gratitude.

“You're welcome. Why don't you look if you can find any treasures at the end of … for example that rainbow over there?” Yunho asked when they separated, pointing randomly at a rainbow close by.

JaeJoong laughed. “Are you kidding me?”

But to humor him, stepped closer to it and his gazed locked at the place where he first saw the end of the rainbow, which of course moved farther away when he came closer.

“Well, where could the treasure be?” he teased, when something caught his eye.

He approached closer to the object, not noticing how the sprinklers had stopped their activity.

There on the grass laid a small black box he hadn't noticed before. Taking the box into his hand, he stood up and opened it. In there was a silver shining ring with a small diamond on it that it still looked manly enough for him to wear it.

“Marry me.”

JaeJoong was startled and turned around, having not noticed how Yunho had stepped behind him.

“Marry me”, Yunho repeated. Both of his hands were tucked in his pockets and he nervously nibbled his lip, “because you are my treasure at the end of the rainbow.”

JaeJoong's heart stilled for a moment despite his face broke out in a smile.

“Yes.”

Yunho let out a relieved sigh. “Thank goddess! I was really worried there for a moment, you know beca-” JaeJoong cut him off by pulling him closer and held his face with his hands on each side. He kissed the words away from Yunho's mind and lips, pouring all his love for the man in front of him in the kiss. He really thanked the heavens for sending him first such an understanding friend and companion and a perfect lover and soon-to-be-husband.

Life has never been this good.

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** this is the most fluff-iest thing I ever wrote. It still feels kinda _awkward_.

**A/N2:** And yes, YH proposed as plump as YC did in '[Song for You](http://psychokatal.livejournal.com/34536.html#cutid1)' but I only noticed it, when I revised SfY xD


End file.
